


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 1

by serendipityxxi



Series: 12 Days of Haven OT3 Christmas [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon-compliant fluffy Audrey/Nathan/Duke OT3 holiday prompt extravaganza!<br/>On the first day of Christmas my true loves gave to me...a Christmas tree and it's only December first. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non canon compliant and takes place approximately two years after the Troubles are hand-wavey over. Audrey, Nathan and Duke went on a world tour on the Rouge after the Troubles ended and Haven was mostly rebuilt. This is their first Christmas back in Haven. All the fics in this series can be read as stand alones.
> 
>  **The prompt for this one was:** TREE DECORATING (bonus points if one of them is doing it completely wrong omg why am i in love with you)

**On the first day of Christmas my true loves gave to me…**

“A Christmas tree?” Audrey asks and it sounds suspicious, like the tree was going to bite her or something. It’s only three feet tall but surprisingly full. Audrey doesn’t think she’s ever seen a baby pine tree, sapling, whatever you call it.

“It’s December,” Duke says, like that says it all, hauling the tiny little tree in its festive red pot up the stairs of Nathan’s front porch. There’s snow in his hair and on the ground and the sky is that shade of blue that smells cold.

It really is December this time, she can’t argue that. There’s no Trouble to give her a reprieve now.

“It’s December first,” Audrey counters instead.

“Gives it more time to grow,” Nathan answers, joining Audrey on the porch, his face all lit up in excitement at the stunted shrub.

Audrey steps back and lets Nathan take the tree. Duke drops a kiss of greeting absent-mindedly on her hair as he passe,s he’s so intent on following their boyfriend into the house. Audrey follows with considerably less excitement.

The boys have cleared off the coffee table for the pint sized tree, magazines and Nathan’s wallet and Duke’s bowl from Timbuktu or wherever pushed hastily to one side while the tree is placed with reverence in the middle of the table. It barely shows above the back of the couch as Audrey rounds it. There’s a box of lights and some teeny little ornaments spilling out of the bag Duke brought in, and Nathan’s grinning fit to burst and Duke looks excited and Audrey cannot keep the fond smile off her face at her boys.

They both look up at her expectantly and Audrey is hit with an almost overwhelming urge to run.

Instead she squares her shoulders and comes around the couch.

“Alright let’s get this minor monstrosity decorated,” she says grimly.

She cracks open the box of baubles, while Nathan and Duke clomp up to the attic to haul down Garland Wuornos’ Christmas decorations. The idea of the Chief owning Christmas decorations is enough to make Audrey chuckle to herself.

When the boys come back down they laugh at Audrey.

“No, babe,” Duke says gently, “the lights go on before anything else,” he chides and Audrey colors despite the fondness in his tone. She lets the boys pluck the baubles off the tree and laughs as Duke lassos Nathan with the string of plugged in lights, kissing him with their soft glow on their faces. She feels disconnected, lost, she’s not sure why.

It’s only later when her fingers are tracing over a six-year-old Nathan’s grinning face set behind the glass of a picture frame ornament that Audrey is able to connect the Chief as Nathan’s father. Someone who held and protected and cherished one of the men she loves when he was so small and fragile. Hell, there’s a jar somewhere up in the attic with all of Nathan’s baby teeth. As gruff and stoic as the Chief was, he and Nathan were family, they had all this history and traditions. And Audrey… Audrey doesn’t know how to do any of that. She just knows she doesn’t want to ruin this Christmas for the boys. So she’ll try even though it’s not her thing.

They deck the tree and the halls and part of the yard too before the boys are done. She doesn’t miss Nathan’s longing look into the empty ornament box for something else to hang.

Then they come back inside and Duke turns out the lights and Nathan plugs in the tree and Audrey’s breath catches a little in her chest because okay it is kinda pretty and best of all it’s theirs, it’s her family’s tree and that thought makes her eyes sting more than a little.

They watch the lights in silence until Duke turns and waggles his eyebrows at them, “So, Audrey, has Nathan told you about traditional christening the tree sex?”

Nathan groans. “It’s not tradition, it was one time!”

Audrey’s eyes widen in glee at his discomfort. “Nathan Wuornos, not in front of the ornaments!" she gasps pretending to be scandalized.

Nathan covers his face.

“How and when did this happen?” Audrey leans around Nathan to ask Duke. “Was it with you?”

“Shut up!” Nathan protests, leaning over and kissing Duke before he can reply.

Audrey grins and watches her boys for a long moment, simply enjoying the sight of them enjoying each other. Then she gets up on her knees and plasters herself along Nathan’s side to whisper in his ear. “Come on Wuornos, let’s put up your tree,” she says wickedly, dropping sucking kisses behind his ear. Nathan makes a whining noise and pulls her around depositing her on his lap. Audrey discovers that his tree is well on its way up.

“Definitely a tradition I can appreciate,” Audrey chuckles throatily. Nathan kisses her to shut her up, too.

When they move from the couch to the rug Nathan finds the one pine needle that’s fallen off the tree in the most traditional of ways: it stabs him, in the most untraditional of places: the butt. Audrey and Duke don’t let it ruin the mood.

Later, sated and sleepy with the fire roaring in the hearth, and the lights from the Christmas tree twinkling down on them on the rug, Audrey asks Duke “How come you didn’t buy a bigger tree?”

Duke’s hand which had been carding lazily through her hair stutters to a stop at her question. Audrey raises herself up on one elbow to watch him. He… he blushes! Audrey is surprised and fascinated. She watches him struggle for a moment, obviously caught between a flip answer and the truth.

Finally he rubs at the back of his neck and says sheepishly to the window, “I thought we could plant it in the yard after the holidays. Something to mark our first Christmas together.”

Nathan looks touched, he doesn’t say anything for a long moment. Audrey bites down on at least four smart comments.

“Near the fence in that corner that gets all the sun?” she suggests and is rewarded by blinding grins from both her boys.

“Sounds alright to me,” Duke says aiming for casual and falling far short. He and Audrey share a grin at how he has completely lost his cool.

Nathan leans over and kisses them both in quick succession. “Sounds perfect,” he says, completely unashamed at how uncool he is.


End file.
